


Things To Come

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [12]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prophetic Dreams, Short One Shot, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: The eleventh dream in A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind.Direct link to main work:Chapter 62: Far enoughhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/21374662/chapters/52015810
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577689





	Things To Come

After a few moments, I again leaned back in my seat, and I then closed my eyes. Jim said we'd understand when we got to HQ, and he hasn't let me down yet… I still have so many questions…

… But for now- Maybe resting would be a good idea…

…

…

"Everything is as prophesied, Herr Schmidt. We're almost in position."

"Not without that ring, Thawne. But we still do have the advantage…"

… Voices? What is this?...

A robotic voice then began to speak, "Ultron Protocol Initiating."

"You see, Eobard... They still do not suspect a thing."


End file.
